Red Light
by No One Reads Bad Fanfics
Summary: They were fulfilling a promise. She wasn't supposed to enjoy it and he certainly wasn't supposed to lose his best friend over it. They shouldn't have even done it. Now, they're both stuck. ChadSharpay. CHAPTER ONE: April 19th, 2008.


**Red Light**

**Story Summary:** They were fulfilling a promise. She wasn't supposed to enjoy it and he certainly wasn't supposed to lose his best friend over it. They shouldn't have even done it. Now, they're both stuck. ChadSharpay.

**Author's Starting Notes:** Alright, first I said I'd update in March, then I said I'd update this previous Thursday, but truly, gosh, I hated this chapter so much I couldn't stand to put it on. My beta said she loved it but I don't know, I just don't like the way this one goes. I've already written the chapter after this, which I must say I enjoyed writing much more than most of this. My favorite part of this chapter was without a doubt the Chadpay interaction at the end. I love writing all dialogue parts because they're funny. Just so you guys know, the characters are not the little cutesy Disney characters we love so much. Chad and Troy are real teenage guys, and Sharpay, well, she isn't that different. Have fun reading.

**Chapter Summary/Intro:** Chapter one has arrived bringing with it the infamous promise, a nice little flashback, and some Chadpay interaction.

WARNING! WARNING! The following chapter contains crude humor, very blunt confrontations, and a use of the word of "sex", if that bothers you, get a life! JK, just letting you guys know.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Some friendships last a lifetime; and some friendships last a class time. Sharpay Evans, age twelve, relaxed into her seat in Life Science class as her teacher began yet another attempt at explaining the reproductive organs to the class in a way where they wouldn't start laughing. She turned towards her best friend, Chad Danforth, and couldn't help but see the way he was pretending not to be interested. Gosh, he was such a guy.

"Ew, somebody likes this class a little too much," she said causing him to look up at her with a glare

"Shut up, Sharpay," Chad said turning back towards the teacher

"I was just joking," Sharpay said, "We are in seventh grade, you're bound to be curious, although, if you really wanted to know all you have to do is ask,"

Chad's head snapped around quickly and his eyes were wide with this weird look that made her wonder why she stayed friends with the oaf.

"If I wanted to know what?" he asked

"You know, anything. I have an older brother, remember?"

Chad remembered very well. Sharpay was one of the three Evans children, the only girl. She had a twin brother, Ryan, who was also in that class as well as one of Chad's good friends. She also had an older brother, Paul, who was around twenty-six. Paul hated Chad and it was probably because Chad was the only guy he'd ever caught hanging around his sister. Paul was a bit over protective because he was the only adult male figure in the twins' life. Their father had kind of died when they were six and Paul was in college. He had rushed back to help his mother take care of them and had eventually stayed and met a nice woman who he married. They were actually expecting their first child. Chad was a bit curious as to how any woman would want to be with Paul but he never questioned it aloud.

"Well, don't ask him. He hates me," Chad said

"He doesn't hate you. He just doesn't like the fact that we spend so much time together. He dislikes any guy who's talked to me since the first grade," Sharpay said

"Then how come he has nothing against Troy?" Chad asked

"He's convinced Troy is gay," Sharpay said

"Oh… well, are you? Convinced I mean,"

"No way. Troy is so not gay. He's actually a really good kisser,"

"You've kissed him!" Chad yelled getting the attention of the class, "Um, I mean, you've kissed him?" he whispered once the class went back to work, Sharpay nodded with a smile on her face

"I understand why he's your best friend. He's really sweet," she said

"Why don't you just go sleep with him then?" Chad asked moodily

"Chaddykins, you know I'd never do that. I'm going to wait," she said

"Until you're married?" he asked

"Now, I'm no saint. I probably will want to try it out before I get married,"

"So, you're going to sleep with Troy?"

"No, I could never. He's sweet but he's not that sweet. Whoever I give myself to would have to be a perfect gentleman and someone I really trust. Not some sleaze who plays the nice card every now and again,"

"Then who do you trust?"

"Well, I trust Ryan, Paul, my mother, and you,"

"So, it's going to be me then," he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, she swatted his arm but he could tell there was a blush on her cheeks from the idea. He was glad he was such a jokester; it didn't even affect him much.

"Only if you can handle me," she said

"Oh, yeah right, like you are some kind of tough person,"

"It's not about strength. If you paid attention to what Mrs. Lii was saying rather than her chest I'm sure you'd know that stamina comes into play,"

"Then I should be a master at sex, I play basketball. All those suicides have to be good for something,"

"They are, they've given you muscles and lost the baby fat on your stomach,"

"It was not baby fat! You know what, I'm reconsidering sleeping with you,"

"What? When did we agree we'd sleep together,"

"Well, you said you wanted to try it out and you did say if I could keep up. Evidently, you were very intent on sleeping with the Chadinator,"

"You are such a dork. And if I was, it'd be years from now. Like high school, when we're mature and responsible and can handle any negative affects it may have on either of us,"

"Fine, wait, does that mean we both have to wait until then?" he asked

"Yes, Chad, come on, you know it's the right thing to do," she said

"What? Sign myself up for celibacy? I'm twelve, I don't want to sign my happiness over," he said

"Then, just make me a promise," she said

"I'm listening," he said

"They say as you get older, friendships change and so do your opinions on people," she said

"It will never happen to us, Pay," he said sincerely

"Just promise me, that no matter what happens, you and me, senior year, not once until,"

"Not even once?" Chad asked, Sharpay glared at him and he laughed, "I promise,"

With a smile they locked pinkies and sealed their fate. Well, her fate at least.

* * *

High school is a jungle and anyone without knowledge and experience is eaten alive by the hungry vultures that are peers. Luckily, Sharpay had knowledge. She knew a lot more than she should have and for it, she was known as the school slut. It didn't bug her though. The only thing that mattered was what her friends and family thought. Among her friends were Chad Danforth, Troy Bolton, Kelsi Neilson, Gabriella Montez, and Zeke Baylor. She basically went everywhere with them, well, her twin (Ryan) and Gabriella's smart friend (Taylor) were there too but she didn't really acknowledge either of those two. You see, high school, especially senior year, was really doing a lot on the friendships they had built. However, the main thing Sharpay noticed was how distant Chad was becoming. Chad had been her best friend since they met back in kindergarten and other than that stretch in first grade where she was married to Troy, they were great together. It really bothered her that he wasn't talking to her the way he used to. She decided to speak with him about it. But first she had to talk to Troy.

She walked down the halls with her stilettos hitting the ground sharply. She ignored the whispers of the less fortunate and less popular trying only to find her boyfriend. Well, secret boyfriend. She had been dating one of the basketball players in secret since, like, July. It was November. They had gotten past their three-month anniversary and everything was fine. Until the night before. They were in her room, alone, at night, on her bed. It was perfect timing, truly, it was. There was just one problem. And that one problem caused her to push away her boyfriend. She just couldn't go anywhere with him. It may have been senior year but that didn't guarantee she'd sleep with any guy she dated. She had principles and there was always that stupid promise. She couldn't help but let a sigh escape her lips as she thought about the nonsense she had said back then. She was pretty sure Chad didn't take it as serious as to push away a willing, unbelievably attractive person. She was still kicking herself for how it happened though.

* * *

_Every house on the block was a glowing picture of perfection that radiated an angelic feel, except hers. That house had a particular look to it all right, but there was nothing pure about it. Her giggles echoed through the empty mansion as his fingers roamed her flat stomach. She wasn't quite sure how they went from talking about their History assignment downstairs to a tickle fight in her room but she was sure where they ended up was a lot more fun._

_"Troy, stop it," she said still laughing at his goofy antics. Her hysterics were cut short suddenly when those expert hands went a little too far up her back. She felt something go through her but she had no guess as to what it was. She quickly sat up and pushed her shirt down, blushing a little, as if her dad had just walked in on them making out or something._

_"I'm sorry, Shar, I got a little carried away," he said turning his head in that 'I'm embarrassed but in a totally macho, adorable' sort of way that he always seemed to do_

_"It's cool, your hands… they're just cold," she said_

_"Well, allow me to warm them," he said slipping his hand onto her knee and sliding it up gently. She quickly slapped his hands away and he sighed dejectedly turning back to the forgotten schoolbooks._

_"Troy," she said, he looked up, "It's not like I don't enjoy the effort,"_

_"Effort? Effort for what? I was just joking around," he said_

_"Right, like you weren't just trying to get me in bed," she said_

_"Technically speaking, I did get you in bed, or on the bed," he said, she rolled her eyes_

_"Not what I meant, T. And don't feel bad that I completely turned you down," she said_

_"You did not turn me down, oh no, Miss Evans. You told me my hands were too cold, that sounds like a rain check to me," he said_

_"Why am I dating you again?"_

_"Because of my ruggedly handsome good looks," he said tossing back his head attractively_

_"Totally," she said biting down on her lip lightly. She didn't mean it any way but Troy seemed to take it as one as he went for her lips again. She kissed back because really, it was a reflex. He was a good kisser. Too bad reality was a great eye opener. She jumped back again and he groaned._

_"Come on, baby, I thought you wanted this," Troy said clearly frustrated by her actions_

_"I do," she admitted, "I really do, it's just…" her own voice years ago came to mind, "I made a promise,"_

_"Well, break it, it's only one time, Shar," he said_

_"You say that now but I'm not so sure you'll keep your word," she said_

_"I would never do anything to make you feel uncomfortable," he said_

_"The only thing uncomfortable is the urge to just tackle you down and kiss you,"_

_"Well, I could never see you doing that,"_

_"And you won't,"_

_"Wait, won't as in won't see you tackle me down, or won't as in won't be getting any action, because I need to know now,"_

_"What are you telling me you'd dump me if I didn't sleep with you?"_

_"No, I'm just saying I'd need to know if I had a girl or a woman,"_

_"And what does letting you stick your-"_

_"It just matters to basketball players like me and the guys, okay? We're the type of guys who want to experience all the pleasures of life,"_

_"Well, talking like that, you won't be experiencing anything with me. Good night, Troy,"_

_"Shar-"_

_"No, just go. I need to finish my math homework anyway," she said snatching up the math book and her notepad. She kept her eyes intently on the work until she heard his car start up. And it was then, and only then, that she allowed herself to think. She thought about him and what they could have done and what stopped them from doing it. She came to a sudden realization. Chad Danforth was stopping her from living her life. He was ruining her relationship. And he wasn't even trying to! She'd have to talk to him. No, worse, she'd have to… to… sleep with him._

* * *

"Troy!" Sharpay yelled seeing that familiar brown hair in a crowd of guys. Troy looked over at her and she bit her lip nervously before going over to him. He didn't seem too happy to see her.

"Look, Shar, as much as I'd love to chat, me and the guys got practice," Troy said motioning to the team behind him

"But this is important," Sharpay wined

"Well, important will just have to wait, I know I have to," he said turning and walking away. Her eyes narrowed at what he was really saying. Fine, if he didn't want to talk about it, she didn't want to either. Storming off to her locker, she came across her best female friend, Gabriella.

"So, how was your evening, Sharpay?" Gabriella asked

"How was my evening? Well, remember the boyfriend I told you about?" Sharpay asked

"You mean the one whose identity must remain a mystery at all times," Gabriella said

"Yes. Well, last night he came onto me and I turned him down,"

"Wait, you turned him down? I know you're not the slut the school thinks you are but I expected you to actually stay with this guy,"

"I am still with him. We're both just annoyed at each other,"

"Why are you annoyed?"

"Because he made it seem like if I didn't sleep with him, we'd be over. I mean, sure, I knew he was an ass but I didn't think he'd be that screwed up,"

"Hey, if it doesn't work out, I know a guy you'd just love,"

"No! Gabriella, I love you, really I do, but you have the worst choice in blind dates that I know,"

"Aww, but this guy is smart, charming, funny-"

"Oh God, you aren't recommending one of the basketball losers, are you?"

"I think you and Chad would make an excellent couple," Gabriella said making Sharpay's jaw drop. Sharpay thought she was serious up until Gabriella started laughing her butt off.

"Not funny! You know my history with him," Sharpay said

"History? Sharpay, the only thing in the way of you and Chad, or you and anyone else, is your big mouth and uber high expectations. That's why you and Tr-MysteryMan aren't working out," Gabi said

"No, we aren't working out because of the stupid-"

"Don't mention that promise again, Shar," Gabriella said

"Well, I won't ever have to mention it again," Sharpay said

"And why not?"

"I've decided to put the promise behind me," Sharpay said. _'More inside of me'_ reminded a voice in the back of her head

"Good for you, Sharpay. It was just a silly joke with Chad anyway. I'm sure it won't even bother you in the slightest,"

"Oh, it's gonna bother me,"

"How so?"

"Well, I'm sleeping with Chad tonight,"

"You're what! Isn't it wrong to have sex with your boyfriend's best friend?"

"It's only wrong if feelings come from it,"

"How very whore of you, Pay,"

"Hey, I am not a whore,"

"I know, but sleeping with a guy just because you think you have to sleep with guy is wrong,"

"I don't think I have to. I have to, I made a promise and Sharpay Evans always keeps her promises,"

"Then why don't you promise me you won't sleep with Chad?"

"Because I have to, I wouldn't expect you to understand. You're you, Gabi. You're the perfect girl. I'm not. And my relationship is not gonna fail simply because I was an idiot in seventh grade,"

"There are two things wrong with that sentence. One, I'm not perfect and two, what relationship? Gosh, Shar, Troy is an asshole, I should know better than anyone. If he's pressuring you, ignore him. Don't do something you'll regret,"

"Too late, I've made my decision. I've got to go, and find Chad," Sharpay said turning and walking away. Gabriella sighed and rolled her eyes as she noticed the blonde went the opposite direction of the gym.

"What is wrong with that girl?" Gabriella asked

"What girl?" Zeke asked popping up behind her

"Sharpay, she's… never mind. What are you doing out here?" Gabriella asked

"Going after Chad, it's a daily routine. He always has a bathroom break in the D hall right before practice," Zeke said

"Maybe she isn't as slow as I thought then," Gabriella said

"Is Shar trying to find Chad?" Zeke asked

"Yeah, she wants to ask him a question," Gabriella said

"Oh, okay, then, I'll tell coach Chad will be late then. If I know him, which I do, and I know her, which I do, then he won't be back at practice for at least twenty minutes. You know, if she wasn't with whoever this mystery guy was, I'd think it was Chad," he said

"She wouldn't date Chad, they have a 'history'," she said

"What history do they have other than the class Mr. Caper?" Zeke asked

"My point exactly!" Gabriella said laughing slightly

* * *

Lurking in corners silently waiting for guys to come out was definitely not Sharpay's style. So, she could not be blamed when her tactic to get Chad to stop was so suggestive. As he left the bathroom, she rushed forward, nearly tackling him into the janitor's closet. She knew from experience that Chad never listened to anyone seriously and needed to grab his attention effectively. She covered his lips quickly silencing any protests he may have already had. When she was sure he was done, she released her hold on his arms and his mouth. Breathing a little heavily, she greeted him.

"Hey Chad," she whispered

"Um… hey, what was that?" he asked

"It was me making sure you would pay attention," she said

"You could have just slapped me instead of kissing me you know," he said

"Would you have preferred that?" she asked

"Hell no!"

"Thought so, now, I have to ask a favor of you,"

"Not a big fan of favors, Shar,"

"I know but this is partly your fault,"

"Explain,"

"Do you remember seventh grade? The Sex Ed unit?" she asked

"Yeah," he said smiling slightly, "I learned a lot those few weeks,"

"No, you ass, remember our promise?"

"Oh, that… well, Sharpay, um-"

"I get it, you ditched the pact, but I don't break promises. Meet me at my house tonight at eight,"

"Wait, a second, Shar, are you telling me to come to your house so we can sleep together?"

"Yes, but-"

"Well, look how the tables have turned. You coming to me for once, for something, even if it is to deflower you,"

"There are to be no strings, Chad,"

"I understand, I'm the king of no strings,"

"I'm serious, I just want this promise to be behind me,"

"Oh, so you wanna go doggy style?"

"I'm not going to answer that question. You need to stop being so perverted and just be there!"

"Oh, I'll be there,"

"Why'd you say it like that?"

"I was imagining all the kinky things I could do,"

"Just know, this is not for pleasure and you can not tell anyone,"

"Wait, again. I get to be the lucky son of a bitch who nails the princess yet I'm not to enjoy it or share my experience,"

"Yes. No one is to know, including Troy,"

"Now why would I tell a pig like him?"

"He's your best friend,"

"Right, I forgot,"

"Tonight, eight o clock, see you then," she said

"This _is_ short notice I might be late, you know," he said

"Yeah, right, like you'll be late for sex," she said

"As long as you aren't late, we'll survive," he said and she got his message right away

"Gosh, Chad, I'm not an idiot. Get out my closet," she said

"Can I have another kiss?" he asked

"No!"

"How about a sneak preview?"

"No, Chad,"

"Damn, you might as well be a nun,"

"I'm not so sure 'how do you solve a problem like Sharpay' works,"

"Hey, I'm sure the women's ensemble can get it to,"

"You know what the women's ensemble is?"

"Yup, and I also know that if you want to really get a rise from me, you should go buy something sexy,"

"I'm not looking for a rise, I'm just looking for quick sex…. Wow, that sounded odd,"

"Sounded pretty hot to me,"

"Ewww, you are disgusting! Go away,"

"I kind of like it here, it's dark and private and-"

"Practice already started you know?"

"Shit! We'll just have to finish this up tonight then, eh?"

"Eight o clock,"

"Eight o clock," he said nodding and opening the door to the closet. After one quick look back at her, he left.

They went their separate directions but their thoughts were still on the same page.

_Tonight will be interesting_.

**A/N:** Ewww, that ending sucked so much. Gosh, I hated it, hopefully, the chapter wasn't as bad to you. Please review.

©forbiddenfiction. While everything above was written by myself, the characters, the world they live in, and anything related do not belong to me. I don't own a lot of things, this may surprise you, but I didn't come up with High School Musical, some rich dude/chick who works with Disney did.


End file.
